classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Morris Murdock Travel, LLC
Morris Murdock Travel, a subsidiary of Crestwood Communications Inc., is a travel agency head quartered in Salt Lake City, UT with 6 additional offices in Utah (Bountiful, Draper, Ogden, Orem and St. George) and Montana (Billings) and home-based agents located throughout Utah, Idaho and Montana. The agency primarily facilitates cruises, escorted tours, group travel, airfare, hotel accommodations, car rentals, full vacation packages, honeymoon/anniversary travel, luxury travel, and incentive travel programs. History Morris Murdock began in 1958 when the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints approached Franklin Murdock about starting an agency to handle the travel needs of its employees and missionaries. The modern Morris Murdock Travel is the result of combining multiple other travel companies including the 1996 merger of Morris Travel and Beehive Tours and Travel, the 2000 merger of Morris Travel and Murdock Travel among others. The company also developed from several acquisitions including Seattle's Diamond Travel in 1995 and Corporate Travel Services in 1996, and Utah's LDS Travel Study, a provider of LDS faith-based travel, in November 2008. In addition, in 1984, Morris Travel started Morris Air which chartered flights to Hawaii and Mexico from Utah and due to its growth, Morris Air was sold to Southwest Airlines in 1995. To better serve its corporate clients, in a lateral move Morris Murdock sold its business travel division to Hess Travel in January 2009. In 1997, ownership of Morris Travel and Murdock Travel (which stood as two separate companies) belonged to Yamagata Enterprises and the officers of the company, respectively. In 2004, Crestwood Communications, LLC, took full control of the then merged Morris Murdock Travel. Although the oldest and largest privately-owned leisure travel agency in Utah and the Intermountain region of the United States, in 2002 Morris Murdock became an associate of Carlson Wagonlit Travel and in July 2007 Morris Murdock joined the American Express U.S. Representative Travel Network. In the first quarter of 2010, Morris Murdock Travel left American Express and joined the Signature Travel Network, an international network of 190 agencies that generates $4 billion in annual travel sales. Due to the nature of the travel industry's relation to the overall health of local economies, Morris Murdock has undergone severe changes to survive first the economic downturns that began in 2007 with the outbreak of the H1N1 Swine Influenza followed by the economic recession of the late 2000's. These changes include closing the company's Helena, Orem, Pocatello and Idaho Falls offices and a reduction in workforce at the company's remaining locations. Morris Murdock reopened their Orem, Utah location in 2011. Company Divisions * Morris Murdock Escorted Tours (MMET) is the "group travel" department of Morris Murdock Travel which specializes in hosted vacation tours and cruises to destinations using experienced guides and directors. Formed as a separate company in 1958, MMET was the first tour operator to offer Latter-day Saint (Mormon) faith-based and Church History escorted tours. Since its inception the group has expanded their offerings to include humanitarian, shopping, educational, historical, incentive and other theme-oriented cruises and tours. The company often selects tour guides that are considered experts in their field or celebrities with an attachment to the destination or tour's theme. * Morris Meetings and Incentives' (MMI) was originally started in 1996 as a group leisure branch of Morris Murdock Travel and was formed into a separate company in 1998. The company focuses on specialized programs for incentive groups, meetings, conference and executive retreats and developed a proprietary software called ORCHID to provide clients with online registration. In July 2009 The Housing Connection, LLC purchased ORCHID Event Solutions to bolster their online registration and housing services with MMI maintaining close ties to the company. * Black Pearl Luxury Services is a division of Morris Murdock that focuses on luxury, exotic, F.I.T. (Foreign Independent Travel) and higher-end travel. The group provides concierge services for travelers including event ticket assistance, personal shopping, dining reservations, destination information, car and air charters, household services and health and recreation services. * LDS Travel Study (LDSTS) is a sub-company of Morris Murdock Travel that focuses on escorted tours for members of the Latter-day Saint (Mormon) faith. Founded after Brigham Young University closed down their travel department, Morris Murdock purchased LDS Travel Study in November 2008 for an undisclosed amount. A lawsuit between Morris Murdock Travel and former LDS Travel Study owner Doug Wren regarding un-forwarded customer deposits and quarterly revenue percentages was filed in August 2009. The division's destinations mainly focus around sites that are historically important to the LDS religion including Israel, Egypt, Canada, and various sites in North America. LDS Travel Study itineraries differentiate from Morris Murdock Escorted Tours packages in that they place heavier emphasis on site cultural, political, spiritual, geographical and geological studies. * Jensen Baron Travel Express is an air consolidator sub-company of Morris Murdock Travel formed in 1984 that offers discounted airfare and increased commissions for travel agents to locations in Hawaii, Europe, North America, the Middle East, Central America and South America. The company is currently negotiating rates and commissions for flights to Asia. * SOLO Independent Contractor Program is a program developed by Morris Murdock to provide an avenue of support for independent travel consultants that allows travel agents to create their own "company" under the umbrella of Morris Murdock Travel. Morris Murdock has operated the program since 1994 and currently works with over 30 independent contractors by providing access to the agency's booking systems, vendor relationships and industry training. Leadership Staff * Brian Hollien – President * Brent Jenson – Regional Manager * Gary Sorenson – Regional Manager * Beverly Cutshaw – Director Group Travel Services * Suzanne Kennard – Director Black Pearl Luxury Travel Services * Karrie Stewart – Manger Information Systems * David Peaden – Controller References External links * Morris Murdock Travel * Morris Murdock Escorted Tours * Black Pearl Luxury Services * LDS Travel Study * Jenson Baron Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard Category:Travel agencies Category:Companies based in Salt Lake City, Utah